Akshay Adani
Akshay Adani is an Indian inventor who discovered and commercialised a new quantum zero-point energy source. He is also the creator and man behind the mask of the superhero Steel Shiva. History Early Life and Education Adani was born the eldest of two brothers and raised in New Delhi, the city where he still makes his home. A very intelligent child with a flair for the technical, Adani attended the Indian Institute of Technology, graduating with honours, before doing a PhD at the University of Oxford in the United Kingdom. Role in Adani Energies His parents both died not long after he returned, leaving him as the heir and owner of the family business, Adani Energies, an electricity generating company established by his grandfather. The Adani family had always followed a more traditional Indian philosophy regarding their company and it was owned entirely by the family, without external shareholders, without the benefit, or hindrance, of a board of directors. This was a difficult time for both Adani brothers, since the role of CEO had been passed to Akshay, but his brother Yamahil felt somewhat resentful at this, given that he had always had more flair for business than his elder brother, who was more technically inclined. Although this was a very difficult period for both of them, family tension was eased when Akshay appointed his brother to CFO of the company and with his brother's help, he eventually learned to cope and became an adroit businessman, a feat helped by one of his first hires in the post, that of his PA, Gita Guram, who had studied alongside Yamahil at the Indian School of Business. Working Life Following on from the research he was doing at Oxford, after returning to New Delhi, he continued his research, using the resources of the company, eventually making the key breakthrough that would enable almost unlimited, clean energy to the world. He reconfigured Adani Energies to commercialise this, and within a few short years, his company made him a very rich man. Adani's religious and moral leanings prompted him to try and give something back to the community that supported him. At first this consisted of the usual corporate charity donations, subsidising energy for the poor and the Bright Foundation, a charitable foundation set up to raise India's millions out of poverty and into the brilliant future that India was carving for itself in a post WW3 world. Creation of Steel Shiva However, when metahuman criminals began to arise in India and the police seemed incapable of hindering them, he decided to take matters a stage further. Taking inspiration from the generation of heroes that he had grown up hearing about, and using very advanced computing power to assist him that would later develop into a full AI, he built an armoured power suit, taking full advantage of the QZP technology to power it. He shaped it to strike fear into the hearts of evildoers – to be the Destroyer: Shiva. Personality A quiet, unassuming man, Adani is not at first glance an obvious candidate for one of the richest and most powerful men in the commercial world, never mind a superhero. But he has a burning passion for both science and justice, that have seen him quietly revolutionise the use of energy in India and beyond and also the same drive pushes him to don a metal suit to fight crime. Category:Secret Identity Category:Characters Category:Player Characters